Two and Two
by Deception is Decepticon
Summary: Jennie, just moved to La Push from Alaska. But when she arrived, no one was the same, more so, Bella. She falls for Jacob, but Bella doesn't like it, and through all the power tries to stop it from happening. Jennie, doesn't like this, not one bit.Jake/OC
1. Chapter 1

Two and Two

Chapter 1:

"Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella? Where the hell are you?" I kept repeating, standing in the entrance of the airport waiting for my oh-so-reliable sister to come and get me. But right now I wasn't the famous, calm and patient person I normally was, right now I was hungry, pissed and most of all sick.

I growled and grabbed my phone out and was about to dial my fathers number, but a hand stopped me.

"No reason calling, right now." A smooth voice told me.

I gasped and turned around, meeting golden eyes. Before I could start gapping at him Bella round the corner and hugged the teen to her side. "Jennie! Finally! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She exclaimed and hugged me.

I didn't hug her back though, she pulled back with a confused look on her face, "What's wrong, Jennie?"

I glared at her and crossed my arms, "You are an hour and forty-five minutes late. Care to explain?"

I saw Bella role her eyes, "Get over it. I do have a life."

My glare intensified, "Yeah, while your having fun with your life, why don't you just leave me here so that I'll get a ticket back home to Alaska. Lets see what your dad will say once he finds out, you practically left me here while you where busy with your friend right here." I grabbed my bags and turned, calling for a taxi.

"Jennie! Where do you think your going!?" Bella asked in an angry voice.

I turned to her, opening the taxi door, "I'm planning on going to dad's place. Unless you have a problem with it, don't bother telling me to come with you." I closed the door and the taxi pulled off the curb and down the road.

---

"So that was your sister?" Edward asked, Bella. Leading her towards the car in the parking lot.

Bella huffed, "Yeah, unfortunately."

Edward looked at her with confused eyes, "You two don't get along?"

"Oh, we get along just fine, its just her pissy attitude that gets in the way of everything." Bella announced, glaring out the window.

Edward looked back at the road, "It wasn't her attitude, Bella. You really did hurt her, I could read it without looking into her mind."

Bella glared at Edward, "So now your picking her side?"

"I'm not picking sides, Bella. I just want you to know that she is your relative, just be glad that you have one to rely on. Don't make mistakes that you know you would regret later on in your life." Edward warned her.

Bella didn't comment and the rest of the trip stayed quite.

---

I knocked on the door, waiting for my dad to open it. Which he didn't, but instead a very hot looking boy did, smiling down at me. I had to laugh at myself, I was 6'3', tall right, well taller then Bella that is, and yet people still had to look down at me.

But my confusion and shyness kicked in, "Oh, sorry. This must be the wrong house. Sorry to bother you." I turned and made my way down the porch.

"Wait! Your Jennie Swan, right? Charlie's daughter?" He called after me.

I turned and smiled, "That's me."

He smiled back and looked back inside, "Charlie, you got a visitor!"

I heard some-one inside grumble about some-thing then two men, one in a wheelchair and the other standing in behind him, came into view. I smiled at the two, "Hey, dad!" I cheered and jumped onto my dad, who was standing behind the wheelchair guy.

My father laughed, "Hey, Jennie!" He pulled back with a confused look on his face, "Why are you late? Where's Bella?"

My angry face came into view, "It was kinda all her fault, first she-"

I was cut off when some-thing dropped onto the ground behind me, "Hey, dad. I'm right here. We just got stuck in traffic."

I turned around and glared at her even more, "Oh and by traffic you mean, making out with the boyfriend of yours while I was stuck for nearly two hours at the airport waiting for you."

My dad turned to Bella with 'The Look', "Bella, do you want to explain?"

Bella huffed, "I do have a life, dad. It's not like those two hours did any harm."

Dad just sighed and motioned towards the living room, hey, I had already been here before, I knew where the rooms of the house where. "Lets get you introduced to the boys then."

"Boys?" I asked, following him towards the living room.

"Yeah, Bella's boyfriend and his family." My dad explained.

We turned to corner and I gasped at the amount of look alikes in the room, and I was sure I just heard the guy standing next to Bella choke back a laugh.

"Jennie, these are the Cullen's. And then Jacob and Billy Black." He introduced me to each of the people in the group gathered.

"Well, its nice to meet you. I'm Jennie Swan. And I don't have a big family or a good life story to tell. So please no questions about the past." I smiled.

Dad laughed along with some others and then we all settled in to talk to each other, while they where talking I did some research and realized that the Cullen's and Black's did not like each other well, and that my sister was more then attached to Edward.

"So, your from Alaska?" I heard from behind me.

I turned and saw Jacob standing there, smiling, "Yeah. Snow, snow and more snow." I explained.

He laughed, "Nothing better then seeing snow every where when you get up in the morning."

"Some times it doesn't even seem to be morning." I added.

Bella came up to us along with Edward after that, smiling. "Hey, Jake. How's it been going?" Soon, Bella was talking to Jake, but I did realize that Jake was cautious of Edward. Who I soon realized was standing in the background, looking all lonely.

"Hey. You must be Edward. Bella's BF."

He nodded and looked at me, "Yes, I'm Edward. Bella told me a lot about you."

I choked back a laugh, "Hah! I doubt it. She hardly mentions me, where ever she is. But if she did, it probably was nothing compared to what I actually am."

He nodded, "Then tell me about yourself."

I nodded and took a deep breath in, "Well, I was born a year or so before Bella, and I lived with my dad most of the time, then moved back to live with my mom, where I met Bella. We got along well, but then she got into college and I was left in primary school. We kinda went out separate ways after that. I then moved to Alaska to study science and animal and marine life there. And she moved here. We didn't talk to each other much after that, just the occasional hi over the emails and everything. Then surprise, surprise. Here I am."

Edward seemed to think something over in his head, as he looked at me, "That's quite a life you got there."

I shrugged, "Not really. I just like been outside and free of people."

Edward looked behind me and smiled, I turned and saw Bella there, "Hey Edward. You ready to get going?"

I rose a brow, "Where are you going?"

She looked at me with a bored expression, "Why should I tell you. Your not my mother."

I huffed and turned around, "Stupid sister." I walked into the kitchen and saw Billy and my dad there. "Hey Billy, hey dad."

They turned to me with smiles, "So, you like the Cullen's?" Dad asked.

"I guess there good company, Jacob's cool too." I shrugged and got a glass of water. gulping it down and reaching for another.

"If you like, you could meet Jacob's friends. Where having a barbeque, and it would be nice to have you over, along with Charlie and Bella. What do you say?" Billy asked, smiling. 

I smiled, "If its alright with dad, then its cool. I'd go any way."

Billy smiled and rolled out of the kitchen, "See you tomorrow, Jennie." He left with the help of Jacob then.

It turned to dad with a smile, "So, where will I be sleeping?"

"In your old room, where else." He announced and lead me through the living room and around the corner into a small cozy room. "No-one has used it. Left it just the way you did."

I hugged my dad, "Thanks dad." He left after that, and I stayed in my room. I walked over to the window and sighed, seeing the same forest for a background there. "Home, sweet, Home."

_One Day Later_

I stretched as I got out of bed, opening the window to allow fresh air in. I sighed and got some clean clothes out, which I had unpacked yesterday.

I jumped up the stairs and into the bathroom, turning on the shower and hopping in. It felt nice to have the warm water along my skin. I soon got out and dried myself, brushing my teeth and hair. Then dressing and hopping down stairs, just as Bella, shut the door.

I shrugged and made my way into the kitchen, where dad was drinking his coffee, "Morning, dad." I greeted and grabbed a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice.

I sat down and looked out to window, "So, we going to Billy's today, dad?"

Dad looked up from his paper, "Yeah. I might go fishing with Billy though. So you'll be left with the boys. Is that alright with you?"

I shrugged, I had been doing that a lot lately, "Yeah, its cool. What are the boys like though?"

Dad put his cup down, "There good boys. They'll look after you, if that's what your worried about."

I laughed, "That's the last thing I'm worried about."

We finished out breakfast in silence and I made my way to my room, grabbing my black jacket, one of my favorites, and putting it on, then grabbing my camera. "Dad you ready!?" I yelled.

"I'll wait for you in the car!" He replied and then the door shut.

I rolled my eyes, and ran out of the house and into dad's cruiser. "So where exactly are we going?"

"La Push, that's where Billy and the boys live." Dad answered.

I nodded, having no idea where the hell that was. The trip wasn't long though, just a few minutes. Though it was boring, dad didn't bother starting a conversation but I was curious.

"Dad, where did Bella go?" I asked.

Dad huffed, "Out with Edward." And for a second I thought he mumbled, "_That's the only thing she has been doing."_ But I pretended I didn't here it.

We arrived in a small town area place, with several small houses that looked just plain cute. Dad stopped before one of the houses, and got out, and I did the same.

"This is it," Dad announced and walked up the steps and knocking on the door.

I joined him and waited until some-one opened the door, which was some-one tall and like Jacob but not any one I knew. "Hey, Charlie." He greeted my dad.

"Hey, Sam." Dad greeted.

Sam motioned us inside, looking at me with caution and curiosity. He lead us towards the living room where several more huge, guys stood, wait did I mention HOT! I swear I just started to drool right there and then, but my dad turned to me and smiled, "Jennie, these are the boys."

The boys all smiled towards me and Sam stepped up, "I'm Sam, that's Quil, Embry, Jacob, Paul, Jared, Seth and Leah." All the boys smiled and greeted me, but the one girl just gave me a suspicious glare and looked away.

I smiled back, "Photo moment!" I exclaimed and snapped a picture of all the boys. They looked confused about what just happened and I giggled, "Sorry. I'm Jennie, Charlie's daughter and Bella's _sister_." I hissed out the last word.

My dad returned with Billy, fishing gear in tow, "Jennie. I hope you'll be alright with the boys. Sorry I had to leave you but-"

I shook my head, "No probs dad. Just go and have fun fishing." I announced. My dad waved goodbye and walked out. I turned back to the boys, who where all looking at me.

"Awkward." I mumbled.

The youngest looking one smiled, "Lets go outside and show you around."

I looked at him with confusion, "Okay, what else is there to do."

"I can think of a few things." I heard some-one mumble. I turned towards the group and glared at them.

"Better not be something perverted I hear, going through your head." I said.

The two boys, I think it was Quil and Embry shook there head, while Jacob smacked them both upside the head. "Idiots."

After that we all went outside and down the path to a beach, which I declared a future gathering and peace zone. We sat down in a small group, while some boys played a game of tag and others cheered them on.

I smiled, I was going to like it here. "Hey, Jennie. What you doing?"

I looked up to see Jacob and I smiled, "Nothing, just sitting. What about you?"

He shrugged and sat down beside me, "Wanna go for a walk with me?"

I nodded my head, "Sure, why not." I grabbed the offered hand and followed him down the beach. And after a while I realized he still hadn't released my hand. I looked up at him, and saw him looking down at me, smiling.

I smiled back, "So, Jacob, tell me about yourself."

He laughed, "There's not much to tell, just that I have a life, live with my dad and go to school. And I work on cars and stuff like that."

I nodded, "That's seems cool. I can't fix cars, but I can paint, name the differences of each animal and what makes them special and track down things as well."

Jacob looked down at me, "You can track things down?" He sounded doubtful.

I nodded, "Yeah, don't you believe me."

He smiled, "Prove it. Find me a...fox."

I nodded and lead him towards the forest and down a small path towards an area with trees and bushes, looking down for a small den or trail. And just like that I spotted a small footprint, leading down towards a small bush. I followed it, and saw more footprints leading further down the forests.

I looked back to see Jacob standing there, looking at me curiously, and motioned for me to follow me towards the direction of the path, I stopped when we reached a flowing river and looked left then right, spotting a small den, under a tree. I bent down and fiddled my fingers above the small den, hearing a small rustling noise come from inside and then a small pointed snout coming out along with a red furry head coming out.

I looked over a Jacob and smiled at the fox came out and rubbed its head on my hand, I patted it and motioned Jacob to come over.

"Come here. It wont bite." I laughed.

He smiled and crouched down, letting the fox come towards him, sniff and then rub itself on him. I laughed while he patted its head.

"I told you I could find one." I told him and gave the fox one more pat and stood up, Jacob followed.

"That was surprising." He told me and we both walked back to the others on the beach, who where seated around a small fire.

Some of them wolf whistled when we came into site, other cheered. "Jacob and Jennie sitting in a tree. K.I-" Seth sang, but was shoved to the ground by Jacob.

I laughed at there antics and sat down beside Embry, Jacob sitting on the other side. "So, what did you and Jake get up to?" Quil asked.

I shrugged, "Tracking."

The boys looked at Jacob for answers, "She tracked down a fox." The boys turned to me, and I smiled.

"All true."

They boys smiled, which I grew to like more then the serious faces they pulled on before. Sam finally stood, "We better go and get the barbeque started." The boys nodded and I followed them back to there place.

We walking inside, and I saw Leah sitting on the couch, and another women standing beside Sam. "Jennie, this is Emily. Sam's fiancée."

I smiled my biggest smile towards her, "Nice to meet you, Emily. I'm Jennie. Charlie's daughter." I already knew that I would like this women, not even caring in the slightest that she had three scars across her face.

She smiled at me, "Nice to meet you too." She turned back to Sam and kissed him, "Sorry, honey. But I have to get the food ready. Jennie want to help?"

I nodded and followed her into the kitchen, "Wow. That's a lot of grub."

She laughed, "The boys have big appetites."

"I'm sure." I helped her cut the vegetables and meats into good sizes then helped her make salads and I even showed her how to make the most best tasting dressing I'd ever tried, which she agreed to.

"Thanks Jennie, for the help." She said as we placed the bowls of salads onto the table outside, along with the boys placing the meats down.

"No probs. Glad I could be of help." I smiled and went back inside to grabs the plates, and cutlery. Bringing them outside and placing them onto the table.

We all sat down, and dug into our food. Dad and Billy arriving soon after and grabbing there plates.

"-and then Quil, fell into the river." Seth told his story, laughing at the end of it.

I laughed along with him, gulping down some juice.

"Jennie, why did you move back here?" Seth asked.

I looked at him, "It got lonely up there in Alaska. And the cold weather was finally rubbing off on me. I mean, half the time there I felt like a snowman, while other times I felt worse then crap."

I heard a car pull up and a door close, then footsteps coming towards us. I turned around to find non other then Bella standing there. "Hey, guys. What you doing?"

My dad turned to her, "Bella! You made it. I saw just letting Jennie get to know the boys. Then we had a barbeque."

She smiled, "That's nice."

"Come join us Bella." Billy told her, motioning her to the seat beside me.

"I'm not really hungry, but thanks anyway." She sat down next to me, making sure to elbow me in the ribs.

I glared at her, but continued eating. Not really hungry after she arrived. The conversation returned, though it wasn't as lively as before. I stayed silent most of the time, listening to the others talk.

"Jennie, what animals did you study in Alaska?" I heard some-one ask me.

I looked up and saw it was Billy, "I studied Polar bears, penguins, foxes, seals and wolves. Along with whales and the marine life. You don't really find much animals there, and if you did, you where either the hunter or the hunted. Intense life style there."

"You saw wolves. What type?" Seth asked.

I smiled, "White wolves and grey wolves. And very rarely I got to spot some black wolves. Most of them lived in packs, the biggest I saw had several grey wolves and a black one. White wolves, lived in smaller packs and where considered most peaceful then the rest. Got some good shots of them while I was there." I explained.

It stayed silent for a while, then the conversation started again, but this time with Bella talking about something I didn't care about. I leaned back into my seat and looked around.

"Alright. I think its time we head back. Right Jennie, Bella?" Dad asked, standing up.

I looked over at him, "Okay. Bye guys and thanks for having us over."

They all said there goodbyes and I walked towards Charlie's car, Bella, I saw stayed behind and spoke to Jacob a bit, who smiled and hugged her. I glared at her, and the feeling of jealousness came over me. I shook my head and smiled to the others then slid into dads car.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked.

I looked back at Bella, "What about her?"

"She can take her truck." Dad answered and revved out of the driveway. I waved and we disappeared down the road.

"It was fun, being with the boys." I told dad, as we opened the house door.

Dad smiled and put the fishing gear away, "That's good to hear." He walked into his room, "I'm going to bed, goodnight." I waved him and sat down in the kitchen, drinking some milk.

I heard some-one knock on the door. I glanced at the clock and saw it was nine, I opened the door and saw Edward there. I smiled, "Hey, Edward. Come in."

He entered the house and I motioned for him to follow me into the living room. "Sorry, but Bella's not here right now. You can stay and wait if you want."

He nodded, "Where's Bella?"

I shrugged, "Last I saw her, she was with Jacob. Dad said, she'd be home soon."

I saw Edward stiffen, "She's with Jacob." He stated.

I nodded, "Yeah. But hey, she'll be here soon." I took another sip of my milk, and looked up to see Edward looking at me, "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Do you want something to drink?"

He shook his head, "No thank you. I'm guessing you met the Quillettes today?"

I nodded, "Yeah. There nice guys,"

I heard some-one standing in the door way and I looked over, only to see Bella standing there glaring.

"Look who made an appearance. Cruella De vil."

AN: I wanted to try something new, so I guess this is what came to mind, after watching New Moon. HOT DAMN! JACOB WAS SMOKING!!!! Especially when he was half naked most of the time. LOL, well review and tell me if I should continue this. Disclaimer: I don't Own Twilight or the mentioning of Cruella de Vil, just my character Jennie. Caio!


	2. Chapter 2

Two and Two

Chapter 2:

I smirked when Bella glared at me with anger, "What-ever. Dad said your starting school next week. Anyway, Edward you wanna go up?"

I looked over at Edward then at Bella, "Don't you think your a bit to young to be doing stuff like that already?" I asked.

Bella blushed five shades of red and huffed while running up the stairs, Edward right behind her. "Have fun!" I called after them.

I loved teasing Bella, even if it did lead me into getting in trouble. I looked over at the clock, which read 10:52, and right then I realized that I was tired. I yawned and trudged into my room, pulling on me P.J's and collapsing onto the bed.

_One Day Later _

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and my alarm going off. I groaned and smashed the button on my alarm, yawning and climbing out of bed. I glanced out the window, finding the sun beaming down at me, I smiled.

I looked at the time, 7:30am, it read. And I groaned again, grabbing a pair of clean clothes and walking up the stairs into the bathroom. I hoped into the shower, washing my hair. Jumping out I wrapped myself in a towel and walked to the pile to the pile of clothes I had.

Grabbing my bra, I looked for my panties. Finding them not there. I looked around the bathroom just incase I might have dropped them. Nothing was in sight, resembling my panties. And I came to a conclusion that I had left them in my room. I wrapped the towel on more tightly and opened the door, peeking through making sure that the coast was clear.

Smirking I walked out, holding my clothes in one hand and holding my towel on tightly. I walked down the stairs holding, watching for anyone that might be around.

I heard voice down stairs, and I took note to make sure that I didn't come anywhere near the living room.

I turned the corner and screamed. Dropping my clothes and thank whatever Holy being decided I didn't need the further embarrassment to keep my towel on.

I looked up at gigantosour who was none other then Embry, who looked like he was gonna die of embarrassment too. I heard some-people run towards my direction and I took cover, picking up my clothes and running like all hells where on my tail into my room.

I leaned against the door, listening to the guys that had appeared where I was standing.

"Embry? What happened?" I heard some-one ask.

"She-towel-scream-naked." Was all I heard Embry say, and I just right about died of embarrassment.

I heard some-one whistle, "Lucky guy." I heard a mumble then followed by a "Ow! What the hell?"

I decided that I was done listening and walked over to my bed, grabbing my clothes and pulling them on quicker then I have in my life. And brushing my hair, braiding a bit over the top of my head, like a headband.

I put on a bit of eye-liner and some silver eye shadow, I unlocked my door and peeked through, making sure that no boys where there. And now that I thought about it, what where they doing at our place anyway.

I shrugged and walked out into the kitchen, passing the living room finding Jacob and Quil as well as a still shocked looking Embry. His face growing redder when he saw me.

I smiled, felling my face heat up, "Hi guys." Jacob smiled at me as well as Quil. Embry just smiled nervously and waved.

I smiled and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the pancakes that where sitting on a plate in the kitchen. I sat down and ate my food, staring outside. Then it came to me again, "Hey, guys." I heard them walk into the kitchen.

"Yeah," Quil asked.

I turned to them, "What are you doing here? Where's Charlie?" I looked at them, questionably.

Jacob looked anywhere but me, "Well, Charlie went fishing with Billy and we thought that we could take you out to First Beach. The other guys would be there."

I nodded, "Okay. I guess so." They smiled and the talking started again as I ate my breakfast.

Soon I was standing with the boys while we walked towards Embry's car. Which appeared much smaller on the inside once we where all inside.

"I feel like a bug compared to you, you know that, right?" I mumbled, watching as the scenery passed.

Quil smiled, "A cute bug." He answered. Laughing when I blushed and mumbled a thanks.

The rest of the car trip was uneventful, apart form the small talk that we made. But soon enough we where parked in the lot with the beach in site. I smiled and breathed in the fresh air, which seemed to think my hair needed a redo since it was blowing it around like a hurricane.

The guys smiled and lead my down towards the beach, reaching the sand I groaned and pulled my boots off, followed by my socks. Then running after the boys, I waved to the others as I sat down on a log, between Jacob and Embry, who fidgeted nervously. A small blush covering his cheeks, though it wasn't noticeable.

"Jennie!" I heard a small happy shout.

I turned around and found Kim and Emily smiling as they approached me, I stood up and moved towards them with a smile, "Hey. How are you doing?"

They both smiled, "Good. We where planning on going swimming, wanna join us?" Kim asked.

I frowned, "I don't have any swimmers."

Emily smiled, "I thought you'd say that. I brought an extra pair, I hope they fit you." She held up a black bikini set, with red vines snaking its way onto it.

I smiled and hugged her, "Thanks Emily! Now, where to change?" I asked, looking back at the boys who where playing tag.

Emily looked over at them, "Here, follow me."

She lead me behind the bushes, they where pretty tall, going up to my my collarbone. I nodded, "Okay, just keep a look out."

She nodded and turned around. I pulled my top off and then my pants, finally pulling on the bikini, which fit perfectly. I smiled as I looked over myself, feeling a bit self-conscious. Especially when I had a belly ring.

I pulled my black skinny jeans on and picked up my top. I walked around the bush, "Okay, I'm done."

Emily turned and smiled, "It looks good on you."

I smiled once more, "Thanks. Yours look good on you too." She had a gold and black one on.

Kim rounded in on us, in her hot pink bikini, "Ready to go swimming?" She asked.

We both nodded and I pulled off my jeans, tossing them with the rest of my clothes into a pile, beside the other clothes.

My playful nature kicked in, "Last one there is road-killed!" I yelled and ran towards the water, Kim following behind laughing and Emily who smiled and ran after us.

Kim got in front of me and I smirked once we reached the water. Kim looked back and smiled, "Ha! I won!"

I smirked at her, "So you did." I walked up to her and pushed her over, laughing when I heard a splash. Emily laughed, as she swam around Kim, who was soaked to the bone.

"You'll pay for that!" She yelled, jumping onto my back.

I stumbled for a bit as I tried to regain my balance, but gravity had other ideas as my foot slipped and both me and Kim went under another time.

I laughed as we re-surfaced, Kim looking like a wet dog with her hair all draping and eyes wide. Soon I heard feet coming our way, I turned and screamed as nine huge, half-naked boys ran into the water. They laughed, and I swam towards Emily who was doggy paddling towards me.

Just as I was about to reach her a shadow towered over me, "Oh, no you don't!" The shadow grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. I yelped as I was lifted into the air.

I glared at the person, which was none other that Jacob smiling down at me, "Don't even think about it!" My threat went unheard as Jacob laughed and threw me into the air.

I screamed as I hit the surface, going down. I kicked my legs and swan back up, spitting out water. "That was mean!" I cried out, laughing when I saw Kim hit the water in much the same manner.

We where like that for the rest of the afternoon, girls been thrown into the air like rag dolls, screaming, then running after the boys with murder on there mind. They laughing when some-one slipped on the rocks and went crashing down. It was fun.

AN: I know this was much shorter then the first chapter, but I'll try and make it longer next chapters, that is, if your enjoying this story. And now not only do I find Jacob hot, I find the whole pack hot! Damn, I'm going crazy. Oh well. Review and tell me what you think. And thanks to those who reviewed, I'm glad that you liked this, and sorry about the confusion, if there is any. Though pairings are now being thought over.


End file.
